Have Faith In Me
by FangedLovers
Summary: "I said I'd never let you go, and I never did. I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it." Stiles/OC 5X14-15-16 'Tried & True Series'
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf; only Cassidy and the world surrounding her.

Have Faith In Me - A Day To Remember

 **Thanks to the wonderful MarvelWorksWonders who always reviews and I absolutely adore,**

 **and everyone for liking, following, and chatting with my on tumblr!**

 **This is one of the longest OneShots I've ever done and it was a long time coming!**

 **So this story is based on 5X14-15-16 so SPOILERS AHEAD IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE NEW EPISODES!**

 **Welcome Back to Cassidy Snyder's World!**

* * *

 **Have Faith In Me**

 _I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
 _I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_  
 _If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
 _You'll always find me right there, again_

The feeling of a hand gripping her shoulder, turned the switch on in her head immediately. She spun clockwise into the body behind her, her elbow striking into their ribs, pushing the body back off of her. Cassidy jumped up and struck her heel into the middle of his chest, pushing the body down to the floor.

Cassidy stood back, hands on her hips. "Are you even trying, Liam?"

"Obviously." Liam winced lightly as he rubbed the sore spot on his chest where she had hit him, still laying on his back on the ground.

"Really, because you're a werewolf, dude. It shouldn't be that easy for a human to take you down."

He didn't say anything, but sat up with his arms laying across his propped up knees. His demeanor was nowhere near the concentration he usually was in when they trained together. Cassidy had called him out of the blue, asking him if he wanted to train with her that evening and he immediately agreed. She thought of it as a peace offering for the two of them.

Cassidy grabbed the two bottles of water on the table, throwing one his way that he caught easily. She plopped down across from him on the concrete ground. She still had access to the old apartment building Derek owned and took advantage of it every second she could. Every time she went there she secretly hoped he would pop up to come harass her about what she was doing, but she knew he was better out of Beacon Hills.

She took a deep drink of the cool water, eyes not faltering from the boy's distraught face. He was concentrated on picking at the label on the bottle. She stretched her legs out, her foot nudging him. "Where's your head at?"

He finally looked up, both sets of blue eyes meeting. "I should have came to you immediately the night that everything happen. Or at least called you. But Theo got into my head."

"Theo got into everyone's head." She leaned back on her hands.

"Yeah but if I would have come to you, Scott wouldn't have died, Travis wouldn't have tried to kill you-"

"-Stop trying to change the past. All you're going to do is run yourself in circles when you can't even change the situation. Now it's time to move forward. Trust me, my mind has been on overload since that night, thinking I could have done something better for Lydia. But there's nothing I can do to change that, all I can do now is find everything I can to get her out."

"Have you been able to see her?" He rolled the cold bottle between his hands.

"Nope." The thought brought a scowl to her face. "Ms. Martin thinks I'm the enemy now. Like I understand she just wants what's best for her daughter, but that's not Eichen."

"So, what's the plan?"

"We're working on that." It was true. Stiles, Scott, herself, and now Kira have been scaling the place. The Sheriff was able to get them blue prints of the building.

Liam cleared his head with a nod. "And…ah, is Scott going to let me help?"

"Yes." She answered him confidently. "We're taking steps forward, right?" She didn't wait for him to answer. Cassidy jumped up off the ground, walking over towards the metal table held against the large wall window. "So…what's going on with you and Hayden? I'm assuming you're not staying away from her."

The beta lifted himself off ground finally with a heavy groan coming out of his throat. "I tried, I really did, Cas."

"But?" She asked, feeling the hesitation in his words.

"But I still care about her." Liam leaned against the table.

"Nobody's telling you to push your feeling for the girl away. We all understand first love. It's the fact that we don't know what side she is really playing with being with Theo."

"And I tried to tell her that, but she doesn't think Scott's the guy that will save us all."

Cassidy sighed, cleaning out her gun. "Maybe instead of trying to tell her, you have to show her. That way it will look like she's coming to terms with it on her own." Her phone rang, grabbing her attention, seeing that it was Stiles. "Hey babe."

"Hey, you still training with Liam?" Stiles asked from the other end.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" She could hear the uneasiness in his voice.

"Not exactly." He sighed. "Argent found a pile of bodies that the Dread Doctors seemed to be hiding that the beast killed."

Her eyes widened, Liam watching her carefully, not listening into the conversation to be respectful. "How many is a pile?"

"Over 50."

* * *

She sat on the hood of her car, coffee cup in hand, waiting outside of Eichen's gates. They opened at 7am, and she had been waiting for the past 15 minutes. She was there once again trying to see Lydia, but also had another mission in mind. Cassidy watched as one of the guards made his way down the long stretch of stairs. She jumped off the hood, setting her cup back in her car, before making her way over to the gate, bag over her shoulder.

"Here again." The guard mumbled, undoing the locks.

"Should we exchange each other's names and phone numbers? I mean, we see each other so much we could be besties." The sarcasm slipped off her tongue.

The man rolled his eyes at her comment, but opened the gate for her none the less. She quickly slinked her way through the opening and took the long path up the steps. The opening foyer was loud with chatter as she walked in. The common room was full with tenants for their morning routine.

Her eyes locked on to the young man that was behind the counter. She had never seen him before which meant this might make her job easier. He looked to be only a few years older than her, and completely overwhelmed. Cassidy pulled her jacket off, revealing the low cut shirt underneath, and moved her hair so it hung over her shoulder to reveal her neck. She thanked everything that it had finally healed. Taking a deep breath she sauntered on over.

"Hi, there." Cassidy wore a giant smile on her face.

The boy's head popped up quickly from where he was reading something on the desk, his eyes going wide as he focused on her. "H-hey." He stuttered out. Cassidy watched his Adam's apple jump in his throat as he swallowed thickly, his eyes not so subtle looking her over. "Can I..um, help you with something?"

"Well I certainly hope so." She gave the boy a sly smile. She honestly wasn't the least bit attracted to the blonde boy in front of her, but his awkward ways reminded her almost of a young Stiles. Which meant she knew all the points to hit to make the boys heart beat rise. "Wait, are you new here?"

"Y-yeah. This is my first official day on post." He tried to regain some of his confidence, puffing his chest out marginally.

"I thought so, cause God knows I would have remembered a face like yours." Cassidy bit her lip, looking him over.

"You come in here a lot?"

"Sadly, yeah. My best friend is in here at the moment, so I come and visit her when I can." Pulling off an upset face wasn't too hard when it was the truth, but she did it ever so subtly to get his acknowledgement.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Checkmate.

"Yeah, so anyways," Cassidy leaned the counter, arms crossed, so that her shirt slid further down and her boobs pushed up as well, "so what's your name, handsome?"

"Chace." He tried to give her a sexy smile, but it definitely wasn't working for him.

"Chace. I've always liked a good chase."

"What's a name for a pretty girl like you?"

It took all her power to not fall out of character at the nickname that only Stiles was allowed to use on her. "Tessa." It was first name that popped in her head from a book that she had been reading. "So, Chace I was wondering if I could actually visit my friend now."

His face screwed up at the question. "Sorry but we aren't allowed to have visitors in for the moment. I mean I would totally let you have access but-"

"No I understand. Wouldn't want to get you in trouble on your first day. But do you think you could give me the hours of when visiting hours will be, I seem to always forget them." Cassidy deliberately dropped her backpack up on the counter, but a little too far so that it collided into the cup of pens. The cup knocked over on to the floor where he was, pens scattering everything. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!"

"Not a problem, Tessa." As Chace bent down behind the counter to pick up the mess, Cassidy swiftly grabbed the security log book and pushed it into her bag before he hopped back up. "Here you go." He handed her one of the visiting hour sheets.

"Thanks, Chace. I hope to see you around again." She sent him a wink before turning and walking away, making sure to swing her hips just enough to keep him concentrated. She couldn't help the smile of success that erupted on her face, but was quickly wiped away as she was met with Ms. Martin at the top of the steps. "Ms. Martin."

"Cassidy." The women pursed her lips at the teen, arms crossed. "Don't you have school to attend to?"

"I was just going there now." All of her confidence had left her. She wanted to be so mad at the mother but it actuality she only felt guilty. "I was just hoping maybe to find out how Lydia was doing?"

"That is none of your business. You have no right to be here." She turned on her heal to walk away.

"Is it just me?" Cassidy called out before she entered the facility. "Am I the only one you're mad at or is it everyone?"

"I trusted you with her, Cassidy." The older woman spun back to her. "After she lost Allison, I didn't know if she would ever be the same. But you became one of the best friends she's ever had and now my daughter is catatonic in an institution. Tell me who else am I supposed to be upset with?"

Cassidy didn't have an answer for her. Her head fell down, unable to look at the icy glare that she was being given anymore. She listened to the door close and a single tear fall down her cheek. She watched as it fell to the ground, splashing on the concrete.

 _This isn't all your fault. You did you're part. Don't let this bleed into your head. You're stronger than this, Cassidy._ The girl spoke to herself, counting down from ten to regain her composer. She quickly stumbled her way down the steps and into her car. She pulled down the overhead mirror looking at her cloudy blue eyes. Something very important ran through her head.

"I'm not Allison."

She drove the short distance to Beacon Hills High School. She was proud of herself, that she still had ample amount of time to get to school and not have to rush. Which was good with how cloudy her head was. She pulled into the parking lot, seeing her favorite blue Jeep sitting just a few yards away with her favorite boy leaning against it.

She jumped out of her car, letting a natural smile fall upon her lips as she strolled over to him, bag resting against her back.

Stiles looked up from his phone as if he could feel her presence and smiled at her. "Hey, pretty girl."

Cassidy simply wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. That nickname sounded so much better on his tongue that anyone else. Stiles quickly kissed her right back, arms coming to pull her closer. His tongue caught with her immediately, tasting the sweetness of her coffee she loved. So much for the two of them not big on PDA.

"You left to early this morning." Stiles whispered down to her as they parted, keeping close quarters though.

"I know, I'm sorry. I thought I would try to get to see Lydia." She played with the collar of his simple black shirt.

"And?"

"No go." She sighed, letting him go to swing her bag off. "But I did get this." She pulled out the security log for him.

"How'd you get it?" He asked, looking through the pages.

"New guy at the counter. It was far too easy."

"You flirted?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"It got the job done didn't it?" She shrugged. "Hey, why don't you try to see her tonight?"

"Why do you think Ms. Martin would let me in? You're kidding right?"

"She made it very clear to me this morning that she was more upset with me than anyone else. It couldn't hurt."

"Okay." He nodded, giving her the log back to put in her bag. "Maybe I'll scope out this new guy that has the hots for my girlfriend also."

Cassidy laughed. "Calm down, hot shot."

* * *

"I can't believe your dad took your sword away." Cassidy turned the wheel to the left to head down the road.

Kira sighed from the passenger seat. "He told me my weapon was my mind."

Cassidy couldn't help the snicker she made. "Very Gandhi of him."

"Seriously though. Be happy that your parents aren't teachers."

"Or 900 years old?"

"That too." Kira agreed. She silently watched as Cassidy drove down another road in the back of Beacon County she had never been to before. "I thought you said we were doing research?"

"We are." Cassidy parked the car on a random side street.

"Cas, we are literally in some random part of town." She looked at the houses up and down the dark street.

"You see that house up on the corner?" The curly haired girl pointed out towards her friend a few yards ahead of them.

"Yeah."

"Well that's where Travis use to live. And we're going in."

The fox grabbed a hold of Cassidy's arm before she could get out. "Wait! How do you know he's not there?"

"I don't. But he's currently on the run from the law so I highly doubt he would show up in plain sight."

Kira still contemplated what they were about to do. "What are we looking for?"

"Anything really." Cassidy ran a hand through her hair. "The Sheriff told me that his grandfather use to own the house, but then had it turned over to Travis when he died. Which is really weird, given his parents are still alive." Her head dropped down, thinking. "I know I'm asking you to get involved in it and I understand if you don't want to, but I'm not scared him anymore."

"You just saved me from crazy skinwalkers, Lydia is currently stuck in Eichen, and Malia is MIA trying to kill her mother. We're like the Spice Girls on crack. But I wouldn't want any other best friends. I'm coming with you."

The two pulled themselves out of the car and cautiously started their trek over to the house. They stayed low as possible, keeping out of sight. The front door had a padlock on it with a police notice posted on the wood for people to stay out.

"Why is it we're always breaking laws?" Kira whispered sharply as she followed behind Cassidy around the side of the house.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills where the Sheriff is your boyfriend's father, which means you can basically get away with anything." Cassidy hesitantly looked through the side windows seeing that there was no one inside.

"Cas, look." Kira called over to her. Said girl looked over to see her friend crouching down near a bottom window. "It's nudged open, and looks like someone has been coming and going through it."

Cassidy pulled out her cell phone, and turned the flashlight on so they could see easier. They pulled the glass pane all the way open, Cassidy shimmying her way through the opening first. Her feet came in contact with the metal table underneath the window immediately, catching her fall. She jumped off the table so Kira could make her way in, immediately showing the light around the room.

It was the same basement Travis had locked her in. The chair she was strapped to still sat in the middle of the room, chains on the arms stained with her blood. Subconsciously, she rubbed her scarred wrist at the memory.

"This is where he kept you, wasn't it?" Kira broke the silence.

Cassidy simply nodded. "Let's look upstairs." There wasn't much else to look at down there anyways, so the two girls made their way upstairs. They went in one room at a time, starting on the main floor. They pulled almost every book out of the shelves in the living room, but nothing was out of the ordinary. The kitchen, laundry room, dining room, and bathroom were all relatively normal. The girls each stared in separate bedrooms on the second floor.

Cassidy walked into the master bedroom and nearly choked on the smell of mothballs that entered her sinuses. It looked exactly as you would picture an old man's bedroom to look. All the furniture was a dark mahogany color and was very robust. It was clear to her that Travis didn't touch this room when h became owner of the house.

Once again she felt herself rummaging through a big pile of nothing. There were so many books but they simply were regular old literature. She plopped down on the old desk chair feeling defeated. Maybe it was all in her head. She was leading herself down empty trails, running in circles. Travis had planted a seed in her head that was growing rapidly, taking over her conscience. She shouldn't have brought Kira here, instead they should be concentrated on getting Lydia out.

Cassidy stood up from the chair, getting ready to tell Kira to call of the search. But as she stood from the desk, papers skimmed off the top, floating to the ground. She watched with tide eyes as one of the papers flew underneath the wall. Cassidy threw her body down on her hands and knees, feeling against wall. The tips of her fingertips felt a small opening right near the floor that was about four feet long. She followed it up the wall that went all the way to the ceiling. She pushed against the wood paneling and the section of the wall opened towards her.

"Kira!" Cassidy called out to her friend, pulling the rest of the wall open.

"What's up?" Kira walked into the room.

"I think I found something." She motioned to the opening that had a staircase going up.

The two cautiously made their way upstairs into what was the attic of the house. It immediately reminded her of something that the Argents would have in their house. There was an arsenal. Guns, knives, cuffs, any weapon you might need it was there.

"He must be staying up here." Kira pointed over towards the corner where a makeshift bed was placed with clothes and other items that were essential.

"It's the perfect secret spot. No one would find him up here." Cassidy looked around at the different types of items. A thick, bound leather book grabbed her attention. She flipped it open seeing the first thing on the page was the name Henry Reed. It was his grandfather's. As she continued to flip through the pages she realized it was a Bestiary. "Kira, his grandfather was a hunter."

Said girl walked over to look at what she saw. "That would explain why Travis knew everything."

"It still doesn't explain why then he would want to work with Theo. It would be the opposite actually."

"He probably did it just to get out of jail." Kira flipped through the pages.

"True, but now he's like working as his partner." She walked away, seeing if she could find anything else.

A loud bang came from downstairs, stopping all movement from the girls. "We have to go." Cassidy whispered, putting everything back the way it was as fast as possible. They took quiet steps down the stairs, closing the door behind them as softly as possible. Just before she was able to turn around, Kira grabbed a bold of her arm, pulling her to the ground. They shimmied underneath the bed just as they saw the back of Travis' head coming up the stairs. They held their breaths as they watched his shoes move across the hall. He then walked into the room, stopping at the desk that was across from the bed. Thankfully it was dark enough that he wouldn't be able to see them. He pushed the door open and headed up the stairs, but didn't close the door behind him.

Cassidy waited a few seconds to see if he was going to come back down, before she popped her head out just enough to see he wasn't in sight. She motioned for Kira to get out as they heard the footsteps overhead. The two girls tiptoed their way out of the room, but increased their speed as the footsteps seemed to be getting louder and closer. Cassidy boosted Kira up through the basement window, before pulling herself out. They didn't once look back as they ran as fast as they could to her car.

"Holy shit!" Cassidy cried out as they sat in the car, catching their breaths.

"I think my heart is going to beat out of my chest." Kira held a hand to her chest.

The both jumped in sync as Cassidy's phone rang loud through the small car. She picked it up taking a deep breath at Stiles' picture. "You just gave me a goddamn heart attack." She answered him.

"Well there planning to drill a hole in her head!" His voice yelled through the end.

"What!" She yelled right back, Kira looking at her confused. "Explain?"

"Ms. Martin Let me in and I was about to leave when I noticed they shaved a part of her head on the side. She says there going to do electrotherapy, but I call bullshit. They're going to drill a hole in her damn head!"

Cassidy felt anger spread through her body like wildfire. "We get her out of there. Tomorrow."

* * *

The plan was in place. Kira and Malia would head in during visiting hours of Eichen house and sneak into the electrical room, where Kira would get a brown out. This was Cassidy, Stiles, Scott, and Liam were able to get through the security system after they were brought into the morgue in body bags. Cassidy and Stiles would be able to get past the mountain ash to grab Lydia and get the hell out. If all else failed, Lydia wouldn't make it out of Eichen.

Cassidy felt like she was going to suffocate. Between the disgusting smell of the actual rotting body that was next to them and the bag keeping her body extra hot, she felt like she was going to die. She tried to stay as weightless as possible when she felt someone pick up her body and set it down on a hard table. And tried to stay extra lethargic as another body was placed half way on top of her. The only thing that made it someone okay was the fact that she could no longer smell the rotting body anywhere near her, which mean it was one of the boys.

The four stayed silent, waiting to make sure there was no one around them. She assumed it was in the clear as she heard movement from the bag above, the zipper slowly opening. Cassidy didn't care if it was safe or not, she pushed her hands up trying to undo her own zipper from the inside. She got the zipper down, immediately taking in a deep breath but her view was blocked the other bag. She sat up, pushing the body off of her to see that it was Scott's feet.

"Sorry." He breathed heavily to her.

She nodded her head, letting him know it was fine and she continued to take in deep breaths. Looking to her left she noticed Liam was on the farthest table away from them and Stiles on the larger table right next to them, pushing the actual dead body off of him.

"Never again." He glared at Scott who nodded back.

Scott pulled his phone out of his pocket to check how much time they had. "Fifteen minutes starting now."

The four began to pull themselves out of their respected bags, Cassidy sliding off the metal table so the bag pooled at her feet. The sound of a body hitting the floor made her jump around, finding her boyfriend face down on the floor. "You're so fucking awkward."

"And this is something you're just realizing?" He flipped over onto his back, Cassidy pulling the bag off of him.

Scott got out of his own bag and jogged over to the door, putting his ear against it to see if anyone was around. Cassidy adjusted her hip holster that had moved slightly from being zipped up in the body bag. One side held her gun while the other side had a Taser.

"Are you carrying?" Liam's eyes were wide at the sight.

"Yeah." She looked at him like it was totally normal. "I don't trust a soul in this place."

"Shh." Scott held his hand up to get them to be quiet, hearing something from the other side of the door. The three stood behind him, watching his eyes dart around as he listened closely. Assuming it was all clear, Scott nodded to them before opening the door, the group quickly making their way down the corridor.

Cassidy, Scott, and Liam followed behind Stiles who thankfully for his great memory knew the right path to go to get to Lydia's room. As they went to turn around a corner, Stiles' arm came swinging back to push them against the wall, out of sight of the next turn where there were two guards stationed at the entrance.

"What are they doing there?" Scott whispered, saying the question they were all asking.

"Their round should have ended five minutes ago." Cassidy spoke, she was the one in charge of the round times.

"I can take them." The three older teens looked back at Liam as if he was crazy.

"No one is taking anyone." Scott ordered to his beta.

"How much time?" Stiles looked back and forth from them to the guards.

Scott pulled out his phone, sighing at the numbers staring back at him. "Three minutes."

"I'll just knock them out and hide the bodies." Liam offered, still on his violence kick.

"Oh my God, please stop." Stiles was officially done with his ideas.

All of the sudden the four jumped as an inmate across from them banged against the glass of their room, staring straight at them. "Did you take the doctor?" The boy asked them, eyes darting back and forth to each of them.

"What?" Liam asked him softly.

"Did you take the doctor? I haven't had my medication. I need 10 milligrams at 8 AM, 15 milligrams at 1PM, and no more than 20 at dinner."

"We'll get the doctor." Scott nodded to him, hoping to shut him up so the guards didn't make their way down to them.

"Dr. Fenris." The boy kept repeating the name, now pounding on the glass each time.

"Okay, honestly one of you," Cassidy looked back and forth from Scott and Liam, "you need to shut him up."

"I need to see the doctor!" The boy kept getting louder and hitting harder.

"Seriously, shut him up." Stiles agreed, cautiously looking around the corner to see the guards started to walk towards them.

At that, Scott let his teeth grow out and his eyes turn blood red, terrifying the boy that stood across from them. It got him to shut up and the two guards used the door in the middle of the hallway to leave. Things weren't going perfectly to plan, but at least they were working.

The quad started their pace back down the hallway as the electricity started to flicker, then bounce back.

"She did it! Kira did it." Liam rejoiced.

"That means 5 minutes to get to Lydia." Scott reminded them.

They came to lockdown door, Stiles pulling the keycard out to use and that's when things stood still. "Where's the card reader?"

The metal doorframe where there should be the card reader to swipe their way in was gone, and there wasn't any other one around them. Plan officially not working.

"They must have taken it down when the Dread Doctors got through." Scott assumed.

"Are you telling me we got all the way down here just to be stopped by an ordinary key? Are you kidding me?" Stiles was on the verge of panicking.

And Cassidy was right there with him. "Here' an idea you're werewolves, break the goddamn door down." She hissed at them through her teeth.

"She's right." Liam agreed with the girl. "We don't need a key, let's just break it down."

Scott hesitated knowing that it was a wall of mountain ash, but moved forward anyways. Liam and Scott push and pulled with all their might but the metal just wouldn't budge.

"Guys, we're running out of time." Stiles commented as Cassidy paced back and forth chewing on her thumb.

"I can't." Scott wheezed out, the two werewolves backing away. "The mountain ash is too much."

"What if I shoot the lock?' Cassidy asked, her pace not stopping.

"No," Stiles shook his head, "it will create too much noise and then we'll really be screwed."

"Hit me." Liam whispered, still looking at the door.

"What?" Scott watched his beta with confusion in his eyes.

"Hit me." The beta turned around to his alpha. "I'll get angry, then I'll get stronger."

Stiles was willing to try almost anything at this point. "Hit him. Hit. Him."

"I tried to take your powers." Liam began edging Scott on to get him angry enough to do it. "I tried to kill you. Hit me!"

"He also left you for dead."

"Hit me! I wanted you dead!" That's all it took for Scott's fist to come flying at Liam's face. Liam bent over in pain, feeling the anger running through him. "Do it again!" And that's what he did.

"Come on, Scott. I've hit him harder than that." Cassidy egged him on further.

"Do it!" The young beta yelled, getting Scott to hit him twice as hard.

"You angry!" Scott yelled right back at him. His question was answered by Liam's teeth and eyes shining bright. "Me to." The two werewolves put full force against the door now and in no time sending the metal to come crashing to the floor. "Guys go!" Scott immediately yelled to the two who were standing back with their eyes wide.

The couple started running down the hallways, not once looking back knowing that were officially on a time crunch. They made it to the closed unit, thankfully this time the card reader was where it was supposed to be. Cassidy followed behind Stiles, as he directed them towards the room they were keeping Lydia. As soon as they entered, the two immediately stopped at the sight.

Lydia laid strapped down to the bed, awake and conscious. But the giant blood red stain on her pillow made their stomach's turn.

"Cassi. Stiles." The poor girl said their names in almost disbelief that they were in front of her. "You can't be here."

Cassidy dropped to her knees beside her bed, her shaky hand gently pulling away her hair to see the gruesome hole that was drilled into her head. She looked up at Stiles, to make sure he was seeing the same thing as she was. His face as pale as she assumed her's to be.

"You're going to die if you stay." Lydia got the both to turn her attention to her again. "All of you."

"No." Cassidy shook her head, holding back the tears and the anger inside of her. Knowing that her best friend was being tortured was not keeping her calm. "You're getting out of here with us."

"I can't." Lydia's own voice near tears.

Stiles began trying to make work on the cuffs around her wrist. "We're not leaving you here."

"Guys, he's coming."

Cassidy smoothed down the banshee's wet hair, trying to keep her somewhat calm. "Then I will kill him myself."

"You can't. You have to go." The buzzing of a door being opened, gained both of their attentions. "Guys, go." The couple turned back to the distraught girl lying on the bed. Call Lydia Martin anything you want but don't you dare call her selfish. "Please." Stiles had hesitated undoing the cuffs around her wrist, obviously thinking things over, while Cassidy was refusing to give up her fight. "Stiles, get her out of here. Please."

"Cassidy, we have to hide." Stiles tried to pull his girlfriend up off the floor. He didn't want to leave Lydia here as much as she did, but they had to be smart about this.

"No!" She stumbled on her knees towards the restraints, doing the work herself.

This time the boy wrapped his arms around her torso and lifted her off the floor. He dragged her out of the room, her body trying to put up her own fight, and back behind screened door they entered. Stiles plopped her down on one side of the door while he took the other. The both of them out of sight just in time as Dr. Valack came walking down the hall.

Cassidy sat with her back against the hard partition, her head snapping back landing with a dull thud against it. She sat nearly defeated as all she could do at the moment was wait and listen. She could feel Stiles' eyes on her, but was too angry at him at the moment to even look over. They could have had Lydia with them right now and get them all out of here, but now they were back at step one.

"Stay focused Lydia." They heard Valack say to her.

"What did you do to me?" Lydia asked him, her voice hoarse.

"I've amplified your abilities. Something that just might save the lives of your friends."

"Theo and Hayden…they found it." They were clearly keeping up with a conversation they were having earlier. "They were looking for Noah, but they found a symbol. A circle inside another circle, carved into a wall. The symbol of Scott's pack."

At this, Stiles and Cassidy did look over at each other in surprise. How would she have known that? She was already in Eichen at the time.

"It was more than a symbol wasn't it? It was a promise to reunite them?"

"Yes." Lydia confirmed.

"Has Scott done it yet? Will he be coming for you?" Valack's voice sounded urgent.

"Someone's coming." She said just at the buzz of the door rung out. "But it's not Scott."

The couple cautiously looked through the bars next to them to see Theo's pack walking down the hallway. Theo and Travis led Josh, Corey, and Tracy. Valack walked out of Lydia's room, coming face to face with the pack.

"You don't want to do this Theo." Valack spoke to the leader. "She's safe in here. The Dread Doctor's don't know how important she is yet."

With a simple look from Theo, Tracy pounced at Valack, throwing him against the wall and holding him there with a grip around his throat. The four boys sauntered their way into Lydia's room.

"She doesn't look good." Josh spoke first.

"There's a hole in her head." Corey noticed. "That's not a good look on anyone."

"I can't believe this is actually a medical establishment." Theo said.

Travis snorted. "Told you it was on the left side of fucked up."

It was almost comical hearing the two of them talk about the place like they weren't also crazy.

"Pick her up." Theo instructed Josh. "We're getting her out of here."

"And what would a pack of chimera's want with a banshee?" Valack asked.

"I don't want a banshee. I'm looking for a hellhound."

At the name, a loud growl rang out from the opposite end of the hallway. Parrish stood there behind the door, eyes glowing yellow and flames coming off of him. He grasped a hold of the metal door and proceeded to melt it off the hinges.

"You wanted a hellhound?" Valack smirked at the sight, still being held against the wall by Tracy. "I think you found one."

Parrish threw the door to the ground, making it obvious that the mountain ash has no effect on him.

The sound of Scott's growl turned both Cassidy and Stiles' attention away from the scene and back down the hallway where they once were. The call of an Alpha to his pack. It was time for Plan B.

Cassidy pulled her gun out of her holster, checking the bullets before snapping the magazine back in. She looked over to Stiles who was already watching her movements in amazement. The two nodded towards each other, letting them know it was time. They turned back to the insanity that was happening behind them.

Theo had grabbed ahold of Lydia, claws clasped around her throat, like he knew it would get the Hellhound to step back. "Back off."

Cassidy cocked her gun and aimed it through the wires, having a clear shot of Theo.

"I said back off." Theo nearly growled at Parrish who still came closer.

"Take him." Travis told the others in the pack.

"The guys on fire!" Corey reiterated, clearly not understand his own strengths yet.

"You'll heal, I won't. Do it!"

Tracy dropped Valack to the ground, seeing that the other two boys didn't have the guts. She took off, fangs out and plunged her claws straight into Parrish's stomach. You could see her hesitate as she noticed nothing was happening. The Hellhound pulled her hand away and threw her against the wall.

Josh went next, breaking one of the pipes off the wall that held wires running down the hallways. He held onto the wires, allowing the electricity to run through him and grabbed Parrish's shoulder. But again nothing was getting him to go down. "This isn't working!" Parrish again threw another chimera at the wall.

As Travis went to pick up the pipe that was on the ground, Valack had grabbed his drill without any of them knowing and started drilling a hole deep in Theo's leg. Theo dropped his hold on Lydia, the two dropping to the ground. Travis went to grab ahold of Lydia, but before he could Valack used the butt end of the drill to knock him in the head, sending him flying to the ground.

"Sorry, I'm not done with her yet." The Doctor grabbed Lydia up off the floor.

As they watched one teenager after another drop to the floor, Cassidy and Stiles jumped up from their spot. Stiles used the key card to open the door, no one noticing what was happening. Cassidy stood in front of Stiles, gun raised straight to Valack's head as he turned around with Lydia in his arms.

The four's focus turned back to the end of the hallway as they heard Corey screaming. Parrish had engulfed the two of them in flames like a human torch. Cassidy and Stiles had no time to move as Corey came flying down the hall towards them, knocking them down like dominos on top of each other. Cassidy had managed to nudge herself off of Stiles, but Corey still sat like a lead weight on top of both of them.

As they just attempted to push him off, Valack had pulled Lydia right past them and into another hallway with a closed door. The couple jumped up getting to the door but it was locked. They screamed Lydia's name, banging against the door trying to get it open with both of their strengths. But it just wouldn't budge.

"Let me try!" Theo yelled from behind them, Travis standing there with a hand holding the bump on his head.

They moved, Theo coming forward, kicking the door open with ease. Stiles and Cassidy pushed past him, running down the staircase.

"You're not going to find her without me!" Theo called to the two of them

Cassidy simple raised her middle finger in the air as the two kept running. They kept going down one hallway after another hearing, the other two following behind them. They came to another wired door that was only slightly open, stopping them in their steps.

"Hey." Theo called to the couple. Him and Travis coming to a stop in front of them. "Just hold on."

Cassidy gave a fake laugh, cocking her gun again, and firing a bullet to the ground right in-between the two of their feet. The two boys jumped back with wide eyes at the girl. "Why shouldn't the next bullet be in one of your heads?"

"That's cute." Travis smirked at her. "You two could be the couple that kills. The new age Bonnie and Clyde."

"No one would miss you if I did."

"You know there's also something else." Stiles walked forward quickly punched Travis hard across the face, making the boy's body hunch over in pain. Cassidy couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Feel better?" Travis held now his nose, spitting some blood on the floor.

"No." Stiles shook out his hand. Sure it felt a tiny bit good to get some aggression out, but there was more pressing issues. Then again, he has wanted to kick the shit out of Travis since the summer, so it was a step.

"Are we done acting like savages, and maybe remember why we're here?" Theo looked between the three of them.

Cassidy put the safety back on her gun and put it back in her holster. "Here's an idea Theo why don't you take a long walk off a short cliff and get the hell out of our lives." It just occurred to her that this was the first time she had come face to face with him since the night of the super moon.

"We want her out of here too."

"Yeah for your own scheme. It's always about you Theo."

"Look, I've got her scent."

"What do you want?" Stiles asked him, narrowing his eyes.

"What's the difference? I can find her, you guys can't." Theo looked up at a window that was in the wall that was letting steam come out of the other room. He opened the door as the three followed, finding it to be the boys shower room. Immediately on them entering the boys that scattered around the room, hunched to the floor, terrified. Theo followed the scent over to the corner. He pushed one of the boys out of the way at the grate that was on the floor. "It leads to the tunnels doesn't it?" The four crouched down to inspect the hole.

Stiles nodded his head. "There's miles of them. They could be anywhere by now."

They pulled the grate up and the group proceeded down the ladder. They quietly followed Theo from passageway to passageway. Seemingly to be getting lost down trails that felt like they were going nowhere. Theo stopped down one of the turns, listening to the pipes.

"I thought you had her scent?" Stiles asked the boy.

"I lost it."

"Then use your chimera nose and find it." Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"What do you smell down here?"

"Chemicals and fecal matter." Stiles sighed. "Although I'm pretty sure the fecal matter's you."

As much as she wanted to, Cassidy did not raise her hand for him to high five. That would be just a tad bit childish, right?

Theo shook his head, looking away to concentrate. "I smell it too. That's all that I can smell which is why I'm trying something else so can please shut up and let me concentrate."

"Alright, we'll find her." Stiles nodded towards Cassidy, the two walking past to keep the search going.

"You know you guys can't find her by yourself." Travis called out, him and Theo now following behind. "You're going to actually have to trust us."

"Trust you!" Stiles turned on the spot to look back at the two as if they were crazy. "The guy who has tried to kill Cassidy twice and the other one who murdered his own sister when he was nine?"

Travis rolled his eyes in annoyance, while Theo took the answer. "Yeah. I was nine years old. I also believed that a guy in a red suit came down the chimney to deliver presents. So when three people in leather masks showed up and told me that my sister wanted me to have her heart I believed them too."

"So together you gutted and killed her. That's a beautiful story."

"I also watched her fall in the water and freeze to death in minutes. Do you think I had any idea what was going on?" Theo's voice turned angry.

Cassidy and Travis stood behind their counterparts, eyes going between the two and then each other. They had their own fight that was ready to bubble up between them.

"I think you pushed her." Stiles commented. "And I think you liked it." At that, Lydia's ear piercing screamed echoed through tunnels, shutting them all up. "What direction was that?" He asked Theo. "Where's it coming from?"

"Everywhere."

"We need to split up." Cassidy spoke softly, eyes trained down the narrow path in front of them. "We all need to split up, take up more ground." Her eyes finally found Stiles, who was immediately shaking his head.

"She's right." Travis agreed with her.

"Shut up!" Stiles yelled at the boy, before turning his attention back to her. "That's not smart."

"That card is off the table, Stiles." Cassidy explained. "We need to get to her as fast as possible, before Valack does something else to hurt her."

He continued to shake his head. "I'm not leaving you alone-"

Cassidy cut him off by standing closer and grabbed a tight hold of his plaid shirt, looking up into his brown eyes. "We're here to save Lydia. Go save Lydia."

He grabbed her hands, nodding softly at her. It was now or never. The four took off in different directions. Cassidy kept a steady jog, running tunnels like she was in a labyrinth. She felt herself running in circles, even though she knew she was taking opposite turns. She let out of quiet shriek as her body came in contact with someone at a four way. She rolled her eyes though at Travis and continued on.

"You find anything?" He followed behind her now.

"Obviously not." Cassidy walked faster, hoping to lose him but no such luck.

"Come on, Alice."

"Stop calling me that!" She whipped her head around, yelling at him. "Just go away. I don't need your help."

"That's been your problem since I've met you." He pointed out to her. "You are constantly trying to do everything yourself, running yourself thin."

She dropped her head back with a deep groan. "Please no therapy session at the moment, thank you." She turned and started her search back down the tunnel.

He jogged to catch up with her, now walking in pace next to her. "So you're saying there is a chance to talk later on about it?"

"Are you sure you're not the one with bi-polar here, because you sure act a bit opposite."

"Maybe I'm trying to change my ways." Travis grabbed a hold of her arm as she went to turn right. "We've been down there before."

She looked at him questioningly, but noticed he was right and the two turned left. They stayed quiet for a few, continuing down the endless possibilities. "It's kinda gutsy of you to be here tonight, since you're on the run and everything."

"The cops in here are shit. They don't know anything about the outside world. Just get their kicks off of beating the shit out of defenseless people." He snorted.

"I have to say I agree with you there. But it's also funny you say that and then are working with Theo."

At this, Travis grabbed Cassidy's arm again, this time turning her to look at him. "Do you honestly think people can't change?"

"No, I totally think people can change. I don't however think two people with vendettas to kill my pack is suddenly on our side."

"Funny how you call yourself in a pack when you're not anything supernatural, or have ever been."

"Funny how you are working with the supernatural that you were once hell bent against."

"Scientifically produced chimeras." He corrected her.

"What's the difference? I'm sure your grandfather wouldn't see it that way." She slipped in his family secret.

Travis' eyes grew wide at the comment. "How did you know?"

"I've been doing my research, Travis."

Their conversation was cut off by Lydia screaming again. This time was louder and clearer than ever before. Cassidy took off like a bullet, it's like she could finally tell where the scream was coming from. She ran as if she never has before, Travis nowhere near her anymore. She turned right down another hallway, seeing Stiles pulling along Lydia. Her chest swelled up at the sight.

"Hey!" She ran up to them, taking some of Lydia's weight to help Stiles pull her along. "Everything okay?"

"For the most part." Stiles cocked his head back and forth, while Lydia was hissing in pain.

"You're going to be okay, love." Cassidy soothed to Lydia. "You just got to stay upright a little bit longer. Okay?"

"Mhmm." She tensed but nodded to her friend.

"That and the fact that plan didn't go to well, and we need your help." Stiles directed the three of them down another corridor.

"You had a plan?" The Banshee cried.

"Yeah! It was good on paper."

"Not so much in reality." Cassidy threw in. She smiled over the top of Lydia's head at Stiles who was giving her a small glare.

They finally found the exit door they needed to get to the storm drain. Once through the door, Lydia push the two of them away, sinking to her knees with her hands holding her ears. "I can't do this."

Cassidy squatted directly in front of her. "Lydia, focus. Just focus on my voice."

"Cassi! RUN!"

As the words echoed in her ears, a hand grabbed a hold of her shoulder and threw her back. Her body not being able to stop until someone grabbed a hold of her. She looked up to see Liam was the one holding her, while Scott grabbed Stiles. As Lydia's scream echoed again, Liam covered her body. The walls and floor shook, chunks of rock came flying everywhere, like a bomb had just erupted. The four slowly stood to their heights, looking over into the dust field that absorbed the atmosphere.

But out of the smoke came Parrish, holding Lydia in his arms. He was able to absorb her scream that it didn't affect anyone else, and she was still breathing.

"Where to?" The Hellhound asked the Alpha.

"This way." Scott immediately led Parrish down the hall with Stiles, Liam, and Cassidy following behind.

It once again felt like they were constantly going down tunnels leading to nowhere.

"There's the gate up ahead." Liam called out, now leading the group.

"What about Mason?" Scott asked his beta.

"He's on it! Trust me." Liam took off, having them to run after him.

"Liam, slow down!"

"Liam, you got to wait!" Cassidy called out, knowing that if he touched the gate and Mason hadn't gotten the plan done he would be seriously injured.

But Liam didn't stop. He grabbed ahold of the gate and push it open with all his strength. No electricity. "I told you!" He smiled and kept going.

They made their way to the ladder that would lead them up to the street. They made their way up on the sidewalk just as Malia and Kira came speeding down the street in the Jeep.

"She okay?" Malia asked, as Parrish set Lydia down on her feet. Kira coming around the side.

"No." Scott shook his head. "We got to go. Give me the keys, we got to get her to the clinic."

All of the sudden Parrish went falling forward to the hood of the Jeep, scratches across his back. The pack turned to see Tracy with a hold of Lydia.

"Sorry but she's coming with me." The half werewolf half kanima smirked at the group.

"Okay, Tracy just wait. You don't know what's about to happen." Scott tried to reason with the girl.

"I'm taking her that's what's happening and none of you are going to do a thing-"

Her words were cut off as she let go of Lydia and went falling to the ground. Stiles quickly grabbed ahold of Lydia before she also went tumbling. The group look over in shock to see Ms. Martin standing there with a Taser in hand that she had used on Tracy.

"Could somebody please get my daughter out of this hell hole?"

And that's exactly what they did. Cassidy jumped in the backseat, helping Stiles pull her into the Jeep beside her. Scott jumped into the driver's seat with Stiles in the passenger seat, turned around to them. Cassidy cradled Lydia against her, holding her best friend for dear life.

"Just hold on for a few more minutes okay? You are so close." Cassidy smoothed her hair out of her face, trying to calm her. But she could hear her grinding her teeth and twitching in pain. Cassidy looked up at Stiles, shaking her head, letting him know it wasn't getting better.

"Scott!" The boy cried to his best friend next to him.

"Yeah, I'm trying!" The Alpha called back, his own heart pounding out of his chest.

"We're almost there, Lydia." Stiles grabbed a hold of her hand. "Just hold on, okay."

Lydia had her eyes closed tight trying to hold back the screams but it was getting harder and harder for her. She finally couldn't anymore and just opened her mouth a little bit. Just that little bit had the three of them holding their ears in pain. Cassidy felt her entire head move to right out of the pain that was ringing in her left ear.

She shook out her head, trying to push away her own pain to focus back in on Lydia. "Lyds, hey come on, you're going to be okay. Look at me." The redhead finally opened her eyes enough to look at her best friend. "You're going to make it. You know why, because we've got lots of plans ahead of us. Right?" Lydia looked at her with tears in her eyes. "We've got to finally graduate and then we're planning a trip right? We're going to run away for the summer. Maybe go back to France okay. You're going to be okay." Cassidy smiled, trying to make her think of anything else.

Lydia eyes left hers and her face dropped as she looked at the side of her head. "You're not okay."

Cassidy looked at her confused, before lifting her hand up to her ear feeling something wet. She brought her fingers down to see the blood that had coated her skin. She looked up to see Stiles looking at her with wide eyes and Scott glancing through the rearview mirror. At that Scott hit the gas a bit harder.

As they finally made got to the clinic, Stiles and Scott helped pull Lydia out of the back seat as carefully as possible with Cassidy following. She opened the doors as the two boys helped carry Lydia through the office. Deaton ushering them through.

"Get her on the table!" Deaton called to the boys who did just that. Cassidy quickly unbuckled her holster and threw it on the counter, no longer needing it. She and Scott took one side with Stiles on the other. "Hold her!" Deaton called again. And they were trying to but she was crying in pain and withering and they were just honestly scared to hurt her anymore.

Another soft octave scream was let out, shaking the entire room around them.

"Doc, I think you got to do something." Stiles watched with wide eyes at the intensity.

"I will, but right now I need you to keep her still." He was putting something together in a syringe. He walked over to them, gently placing a hand on her neck.

"What is it?" Cassidy looked up at the doctor in question.

"Mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?" Stiles voice exaggerated. "She's got a freaking hole in her head!"

"Stiles, help." Scott tried to get his best friend to concentrate again, as him and Cassidy were having a hard enough time keep Lydia down.

Deaton injected the entire syringe into the hole, but it didn't stop Lydia from letting out another scream. It was so powerful she pushed them off of her and shattered the windows. Cassidy felt herself flying to the ground, Scott doing his best to cover her from the glass in the process.

At that moment, everything stood still. Cassidy pulled herself into a sitting position on the ground, not knowing what to do because she could feel like there was something wrong. Scott and Deaton stood back up to a standing position while Stiles stood over Lydia, pushing the glass off her face.

"Lydia?" Stiles said. But there was no response. She was silent, eyes closed, finally at peace. "Lydia. Lydia come on." He cradled her face.

Cassidy pulled her knees up to her chest, feeling numb. It was probably selfish the way she was acting, but she just couldn't move. She didn't want to hear the words that might come out of their mouths.

"No, no, no." Stiles pleaded. "Come Lydia, wake up! Come on, wake up. Lydia, open your eyes." He continued to plead with her, wanting his voice to wake something inside of her. He couldn't lose one of his best friends. No, not after everything they had went through just to save her tonight. "Just open your eyes okay. You have to open your eyes."

Scott swallowed hard. Feeling himself falling back through time to the day they lost Allison.

Then there was a deep breath. Lydia's deep breath.

That's when the tears started falling out of Cassidy's eyes. Her body deflating in relief as the sound of her best friend breathing and seeing her moving gently. All that pain and anger that had been holding deep inside her for the past week seeming to evaporate.

She felt a hand softly run over the top of her head. She looked up to see Scott standing above her, his hand held out for her to take as Stiles helped Lydia up into a sitting position. Scott pulled her up, letting her fall into him, his arm gripping around her waist.

Lydia hesitantly looked around, still unsure of everything that had happen. Her eyes fell on to Ms. Martin who was standing in the door way. "Mom?"

"Oh, honey." The mother walked forward, enveloping her daughter in a big hug.

"They saved my life mom. Stiles saved me."

The boy's face almost looked in disbelief at her words. But it was true. He looked over to Scott and Cassidy who looked back at him with smiles on their faces. He wasn't a killer, and it was about time he understood that. He was a hero.

"I'm not paying for the windows." Stiles smiled.

They did it. They saved Lydia.

* * *

 **Next up: Some hot and heavy Styder time ;) also the beast will be revealed!**

 **Thanks for everything everybody! Make sure you are following my Tumblr for more Styder!**

 **If you could please review letting me know what you think that would be great ;)**


End file.
